


Bewitch Me Into Bed

by ItsJustaDressDummy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustaDressDummy/pseuds/ItsJustaDressDummy
Summary: They're in Shinzen High and their team sucks ass. Again. Noya will need some serious motivation to get himself through this, but luckily he's just brimming with brilliant ideas. They just so happen to play into the fact that he simply cannot keep his hands off of Asahi.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Bewitch Me Into Bed

Noya was fucking beat. Like the kind of beat that felt like a sledgehammer had nailed him repeatedly into the ground. The kind that made him want to puke all over the field from exhaustion. And they hadn’t even won _one_ game, what the fuck was up with that. All that effort for fucking nothing? Boo.

His feet carried him over to a cluster of his teammates talking to Fukurodani. Suga was apparently trying to reel in Hinata, which was obviously a lost cause, their little firecracker just kept going off. But Noya wasn’t really interested in that, anyway. His body was already calling out for the boy standing next to Suga. His face was sharp in profile, his smile soft, his lips even softer, the hand on his neck red from shooting the ball into enemy territory over and over. Every step Noya took the buzzing in his hands rose, making his fingers twitch, making him want to touch and stroke and jerk, making him want to feel long hair slide spidery-soft between his fingertips. His heart already sped up and his breathing grew heavier and he just wanted, he- Asahi, he—

Noya threw his arms around Asahi’s middle and squeezed. As Asahi exclaimed something in a very manly way from between his arms, Noya attempted to lift him off his feet. Repeatedly. The result was Asahi being violently shook like a tree in a storm and a grinning Noya that got to stick his face into Asahi’s wet shirt. Yeah, that was _exactly_ what he needed now.

„It didn’t work!“ he complained into Asahi’s back. „We trained so fucking hard and it didn’t even pay off!“

Asahi’s laugh rumbled through his chest and made Noya grin wider. He wasn’t even mad anymore.

„We did improve, though. We just have to train harder,“ Asahi said reasonably, and what, when did he become such a knowledgeable senpai?

After a few more shakes for good luck, Noya released Asahi, who turned around. Watching him do that between the loose circle of Noya’s arms made something squeeze in his stomach, so Noya dropped them.

Asahi opened his mouth and Noya’s eyes zeroed in on the twist and curl of his lips. He recalled how plump and wet they’d been three days ago in the equipment room. How soft they’d felt pressed against his earlobe two days ago behind the gym.

The grin on Noya’s face turned predatory. He saw it in the way that Asahi abandoned speech altogether, his words dissolving in front of them liked spilled ink. It was in the way Asahi glanced down, how he coyly tucked a strand of hair behind his ear which he never did.

Asahi’s eyes turned back to him. They were bright, _eager_ , the smile on his lips small and something just for Noya.

The buzzing in his hands increased and _fuck_ , Noya wanted, he just wanted so bad—

„Oh, the bathroom?“ said Noya maybe a little bit too loudly, judging by Asahi’s flinch, „Yeah, I know where it is! I’ll show you.“

His sneakers screeched on the linoleum as he turned. After a beat, he heard Asahi falling into step beside him. Asahi even mumbled out a wooden sounding „Oh, thanks“, but Noya decided to give him credit for his acting attempt.

Together they left the sport hall number three, entering the maze that is Shinzen High’s gym facilities. Halfway down the path and into the annex building, the urgency in Noya’s veins quickened his step, Asahi easily matching his stride. As soon as they rounded the first corner in the building, Noya grabbed Asahi’s hand and just ran for it.

Asahi got yanked forward like a petulant dog. It startled a giggle out of him, which made Noya ugly snort, and then they were both just two idiot weirdos laughing and stumbling along the corridors. 

Noya sputtered to a halt in front of their destination, scrambled for the door handle. Asahi barely managed not to flatten Noya against the door. He made a move to apologize, but Noya just waved it off. His time was definitely better spent dragging Asahi through the open door by his shirt.

Noya let the door to the janitorial room gently click into place. Asahi had his back turned to Noya, checking out the room with its crammed shelves, high window and the one tiny sofa shoved into the corner. His gaze locked critically on the sofa for a few seconds, but then dismissed it with a slight nose crinkle. Noya laughed as he peeled Asahi’s shirt off of his back. This was exactly the reaction he had pictured on the court when fantasies of this kept chasing him.

Asahi raised his arms and gasped from inside the folds of his shirt: „How, how did you find this?“

The truth would have been this: _I spent our last break between games looking for a nice place where I could fuck you because I don’t think I can go three whole days without touching you._ But actually telling that to Asahi felt uncomfortable, like he’d be saying more than he wanted to. So he didn’t.

Instead, Noya said: „I overheard somebody from Shinzen say that this was a good place to go if you wanted to jerk off in peace.“

„I, what-“ Asahi sputtered, but Noya just pulled harder on his shirt and his words melted into giggles. His smiling face emerged from the stretch of his collar, which messed up his hair as Noya threw the shirt to the ground. Asahi’s cheeks were flushed and his hair curled around the edges of his face and his chest had just this perfect form of round and firm and the dark fuzz on his stomach was leading Noya into the direction he desperately wanted to go and Noya’s fingertips just _burnt_ , they burnt to touch every last inch of this boy and he threw himself at Asahi like a man on his last meal.

If a time traveller had told Noya ten days ago that he would shove his tongue into Azumane Asahi’s mouth in a supply room and positively revel in the way it made Asahi groan, he’d not be sure he’d have bought it. He’d been peripherally aware that Asahi was hot stuff, so yeah, he would have definitely hit that. But as if that was ever going to happen, right? He’d known next to nothing about Asahi’s preferences. So it was all thanks to Noya’s own brilliant idea of doing extra practice together that this was now something that _did_ happen.

All it had taken was one small quip one late evening about Asahi’s sexual frustration translating on the court into shitty spikes. The avalanche of Asahi’s flustered denial had almost smothered Noya. Soon it had petered out into halfway aborted sentences that Asahi had kept choking on. Then he’d been quiet. His eyes had fluttered over Noya’s body like a nervous bird, from Noya’s arms to his eyes, his neck, his collarbone, his _mouth_.

It had finally clawed itself out of Asahi like an admission, whispered, tormented and unwilling: „I mean, _look_ at you.“

To which Noya had just replied: „Yeah, okay.“ He’d pulled Asahi into the equipment room and shoved him on a stack of gym mats. Asahi had just sat there, waiting, his entire body one tense muscle, and a thought had flickered through Noya’s head: _He probably thinks I’m gonna hit him_. So Noya nipped Asahi’s fear in the bud by kissing the living daylights out of him.

Their inexperience had luckily been far outmatched by their enthusiasm. It had been sloppy and wetter than it ought to be and so _incredibly_ hot. From one second to the next, Noya had known what it was like to taste Asahi’s mouth, to feel his breath brush against his cheek, to bite his lower lip carefully. And _then_ , he’d known what it was like to cum in Asahi’s hand fast and gasping, one knee pressed against the gym mat, practically riding Asahi’s thick thigh, pulsing against Asahi’s own leaking cock, feeling Asahi grow even harder in his wet hand and then _cumming_ , cumming in Noya’s hand. 

They had just kept doing it. Every day since then, except Sunday, although Noya had seriously considered just showing up at Asahi’s house and asking nicely if he could blow him in the entrance way. There were so many more things Noya knew now. The ones he kept obsessing over where the ones directly connected to Asahi and his body and his pleasure. His thighs twitching every time Noya squeezed his balls, his voice unable to keep his moans from spilling over when he was close, the embarrassed thrill in his eyes as he spread his legs for Noya. 

He had never known a hunger like this before. Judging by Asahi’s trembling hands and his hard dick rubbing against Noya’s abs, he thinks that Asahi hadn’t, either. 

Noya stepped back briefly to peel his own shirt off. Asahi’s hands skittered over every newly exposed inch of skin. He sighed with something close to relief when Noya tossed his shirt on the floor and leaned down to greedily suck a bruise over his collarbone, which, _fuck_. Noya groaned, tilted his head to the side, inviting Asahi’s teeth and tongue to travel upwards.

Once their mouths reconnected, Noya just had to press as tightly as possible against Asahi. His fingers slid into Asahi’s hair and how was it even possible that it always felt so soft? His other hand came to rest against Asahi’s cheek, thumb stroking over his cheek bone. Noya cradled, well no, he just _held_ Asahi’s face in his hands and opened his mouth. The tip of his tongue brushed against Asahi’s, teasing it forward and then their tongues just slid against each other, creating the wettest, lewdest sounds. Asahi _whimpered_.

It made Noya feel absolutely filthy.

Asahi pulled back, mumbled brokenly against Noya’s swollen mouth: „Can we, can we do it like yesterday?“

Oh, _yes_ , they most certainly could. So Noya nodded, stealing one last taste with the swipe of his tongue from Asahi’s lips.

Soundlessly, Asahi fell to his knees. As he knelt, he hooked his fingers under the hem of Noya’s gym shorts and pulled them down. But Asahi had apparently also caught Noya’s underwear around his fingertips, if Noya’s hard dick suddenly springing into the air was any indication. Noya grinned, was about to make a hilarious joke about Asahi’s manual dexterity if Asahi hadn’t just fit Noya’s _entire fucking cock into his mouth_ , what the _fuck_. 

He bit down hard on his tongue, stared down at the boy at his feet who was sliding his mouth up and down Noya’s erection and fucking _moaning_. It occurred to him that maybe he hadn’t been the only one fantasizing about this on the court. That maybe Asahi had looked at him smiling, congratulating him on his nice receive and only thought of how desperately he wanted to get on his knees for Noya right then and there and _taste_ him. 

That was just so hot that Noya could hardly bear it. It also made him want to be weirdly tender to Asahi, like trace the shell of his ear with his thumb, but that was stupid, so Noya didn’t.

Instead, he panted as quietly as he could. He watched Asahi’s flushed face as he pressed his tongue flat along the underside of Noya’s wet cock, dragging it from the root right up to the very tip. Being licked like that felt so good that Noya couldn’t keep from whimpering. Asahi’s eyelashes fluttered against his red cheeks. The sheen of sweat on his face made Asahi fucking glow and holy shit, Noya was just going to scream, he was going to scream from how attractive this boy was. 

Feeling already like standing close to a precipice, Noya cupped Asahi’s face in his hands. He opened his eyes and looked up at Noya and maybe Noya _did_ trace the shell of his ear with his thumb then, but it was whatever. He pulled out of Asahi’s mouth slightly. Then, he pushed back in again, slowly, never taking his eyes off Asahi. Had Asahi’s breathing picked up a little? Noya stopped once he hit the back of Asahi’s throat, almost bottoming out in his mouth and wasn’t that just delectable.

They caught each other’s eyes. Noya swallowed. They were just so _close_. Something funny caught in Noya’s throat, so he cleared it and asked: „Okay?“

Noya could fucking feel it around his dick when Asahi nodded his head.

So Noya started to carefully fuck Asahi’s mouth. It was downright mesmerizing to watch. His hard cock disappeared into Asahi’s wet mouth and came back glistening. Soon, he found a rhythm that had him panting and cursing, fingertips digging into Asahi’s loose hair. Asahi’s eyes were watering, but it was obvious that this turned him on so fucking much. He just couldn’t stop himself from whining around Noya’s dick fucking in and out of his mouth. Noya recalled how Asahi had looked like on his knees in the club room, wanting this but not knowing how to ask for it, all skittish and cute, then just desperate, stuffing his face full of Noya’s erection.

Shit, Noya was gonna cum, he was gonna cum so fast if he didn’t, if-

Wincing, Noya pulled out of Asahi’s mouth. Asahi tried to control his heavy breathing, failed, chased Noya’s taste on his lips, gazed up at Noya, tilted his head sideways almost bashfully. Noya didn’t waste a second. He held Asahi’s head in place and pressed his weeping cock right across his cheek, from the edge of his jaw up to the bridge of his nose. With the flat of his hand Noya kept it from slipping as he lightly circled the head with his thumb and forefinger.

His breath left Noya in shudders as he started to move.

His dick was still drenched in Asahi’s spit and slid easily over his skin. It was soft and firm and kind of boney and weird, but Asahi had his eyes squeezed shut, his arms around Noya’s hips and his hands fisted in Noya’s shorts. Noya picked up the pace. Asahi’s mouth fell open. His cock dragged against Asahi’s cheek, smearing his pre-cum all over it, thrusting it over Asahi’s nose. It dribbled on Asahi’s eyelid, glistened in his lashes and Noya moaned, because he was _fucking Asahi’s face_ and it was beautiful, it was fucking transcendent, nobody could be so gorgeous down on his knees like Asahi, taking it, wanting it, _asking_ for it because Asahi liked to be a little bit dirty, to be used by Noya so savagely and this boy was just driving Noya _insane_ , he, he was gonna, he-

Noya shook, he pulled his dick from Asahi’s face, worked his glans roughly, took aim. Tiny, desperate sounds emerged from his throat and he looked at Asahi’s face soaking wet from his own sweat and saliva and Noya’s pre-cum, his eyes still closed but tilting his head backwards, opening his mouth _wider_ and then it just burst out of Noya, a groan broke away from his mouth as his cock spurted his cum all over Asahi’s face, gushed white over his brow, his cheek, his lips, coating his tongue and his teeth and Asahi gasped a breathless „ _Yes_.“ and Noya didn’t stop jerking himself, he needed to give Asahi every last drop of cum he had, needed to mark Asahi for only himself to know.

With trembling fingers Noya squeezed the last droplets out of his overworked cock. They hit Asahi on the tip of his nose, trickled down his nostril. Asahi sighed, swallowed the mouthful of cum, looked up at Noya. His face was a _mess_. Flushed from arousal, with streams and speckles of Noya’s cum on literally every inch of his face, mouth swollen and abused. Tears clung to the corners of his eyes. Then Asahi smiled at him, pleased, proud.

Noya wasn’t one of those people with photographic memory, but in that moment he really wished he were.

Without any conscious decision of his own, Noya staggered down on his knees. He wrapped Asahi up in his arms, pressed his sweaty face against his neck and stayed there. Random sparks of pleasure chased themselves through his veins. Asahi embraced him, too, one hand on the small of his back, the other brushing through Noya’s gelled hair with his fingertips. His pulse throbbed gently against Noya’s forehead. Noya put his lips right on top of that pulsating patch of skin and kissed it.

He wasn’t through with Asahi yet, though. Not nearly. So Noya pushed his teeth into Asahi’s skin and dragged them hard across his pulse. He smiled when he felt Asahi shiver.

Swiftly, he crouched down so he was on eye level with Asahi’s bulging erection. He wanted to make Asahi feel so fucking good, give it to him feverish and fast, Noya just knew that Asahi needed it like that now. And he _should_ have just removed Asahi’s gym shorts and underwear in one go, but he also couldn’t deprive himself of seeing Asahi’s dick straining against his soaked underwear, could he? Before doing this with Asahi, Noya hadn’t known that boys could get _wet_ like that. But Asahi’s leaking cock would leave his underwear drenched mere minutes into their make outs. Noya absolutely _adored_ it. 

His lips pressed against Asahi’s clothed glans and felt Asahi’s hips twitch. The smell of his sex poured out from between his legs, still strong from their earlier training. Noya sucked on that wet piece of underwear, tasting salt and cotton and Asahi’s bitter pre-cum, loving that Asahi tried to stifle his high-pitched gasps and couldn’t. He was getting so needy. The knowledge made him bite his lips as he peeled Asahi’s cock out of his underwear. It was fat and swollen, ready to squirt its load down Noya’s throat and Noya wanted that, badly. He wrapped his fingers around Asahi’s tight balls and squeezed, watched his pre-cum dripping down his shaft, his legs quivering. His other hand held Asahi’s erection by the root, stabilizing it as Noya took it into his mouth.

When they had upgraded from hand jobs to blowjobs about six days ago, Noya had had a revelation: He really, really enjoyed sucking Asahi’s dick. 

Asahi groaned in relief, couldn’t resist from thrusting deeper into Noya’s mouth and Noya welcomed it, took in as much of Asahi as he possibly could. His throbbing cock slid over Noya’s lips and his tongue. It left flavors of flesh and salt behind. When it hit his soft palate, Noya pushed it just that little bit further down his throat, kept it right on the edge of what he could take. A strangled, unidentifiable noise pressed itself out of Asahi’s throat. Noya had to fight down a grin.

The pace he set up was fast, almost brutal. Noya didn’t want to tease, he wanted Asahi to cum hard and intense, the kind that would make him lose his breath right before he came. The kind that would make him look at Noya just like he did when he saved his spikes. Asahi’s breath hitched and Noya opened his eyes, not wanting to miss the fireworks. But instead of witnessing Asahi’s face taken over by the force of his orgasm, Noya caught him putting two of his white-tipped fingers into his mouth. Asahi froze, lips around his fingers like a lollipop, eyes wide with embarrassment, but Noya didn’t get it. Was it something he did? He watched as Asahi slowly removed his fingers from his mouth. Noya peered at his clean fingertips and then it hit him like a serve to the head.

Animal heat spread up from his gut, blazed through his veins like on kindling and set his body on fire and it was _impossible_ to look away from Asahi’s flushed face caught in self-conscious guilt and naked arousal. His dick slipped wetly out of Noya’s mouth as he raised himself on his knees, he was gonna give Asahi exactly what he needed. Asahi mewled at the loss, like Noya was in complete control of his enjoyment, like he could do nothing but protest and beg. The thought drove him fucking wild, fuck, what was even happening to him? He buried his left hand in Asahi’s hair and fisted his cock with the other. Asahi gasped. He was just so close.

Noya stared at Asahi’s face and he could just see it so clearly, Asahi reaching for his jaw, dipping his shaking fingertips in Noya’s cum, sucking it off his digits, unable to resist tasting more of Noya because it just turned him on so unbearably much. Noya bit his tongue to keep from moaning at the image, growing hotter and hotter. This heat was just gonna burn Noya from the inside out.

„Asahi,“ he breathed against Asahi’s jaw, almost surprised to hear his own voice. He didn’t know why, but Noya gasped it again, quiet, like in a shrine: „Asahi.“

Noya started jerking Asahi’s scorching hot cock, felt it twitch desperately in his hand. Asahi embraced him tightly, clung to his back. A hoarse moan fell from his lips as Noya’s tongue traced a path across his cheek up to his nose, right where his cock had fucked Asahi earlier. He gathered as much fluid as he could along the way. The flavor of his own cum combined with Asahi’s sweat teased the tip of his tongue.

Noya couldn’t afford to look at Asahi’s face again, so he just rushed forward. Asahi’s whispered „Noya-“ was lost against the forceful push of Noya’s lips. Asahi opened his mouth obediently. Noya stroked his fat dick harder, slid his tongue inside Asahi’s mouth, sharing this obscenity with him, making him taste Noya’s cum, and Asahi _loved_ it, widened his mouth, took everything Noya gave him, swallowed and moaned around Noya’s tongue, fucked up into Noya’s fist shamelessly. Noya felt Asahi’s erection harden, heard his breathing falter and his moans overflow and thought _Yes, yes, do it, cum for me, yes_ and Asahi did, _God_ , he came right in Noya’s hand, spraying shot after shot of warm cum on his fingers and his own underwear, lips and voice trembling pressed against Noya’s mouth, holding onto him, giving himself over completely and beautifully.

Noya didn’t stop kissing Asahi. He pushed his tongue inside Asahi’s mouth over and over, sucked on his lower lip. Asahi just breathed, practically bathing in the attention. His lips moved feebly with Noya’s. He could feel Asahi’s dick going limp in his hand and liked it for some weird reason he wasn’t going to question. With his hand still fisted around it, Noya sat down, wrapped his legs around Asahi’s hips. It was the closest he could get to sitting on his lap.

After a while, their mouths softened, their kisses slowed. With urgency fading from his body, Noya just wanted to enjoy the warmth of Asahi’s skin, the smell of his hair, the feeling of it gliding through his fingertips, the taste of him in his mouth. Well, maybe more _their_ taste. Noya smiled against Asahi’s lips.

With a sigh, Asahi broke their kiss. He touched his forehead against Noya’s briefly and Noya just took a moment to marvel at his face. He looked utterly _wrecked_ , bits of sweat and cum still drying on his face, the flush of arousal sitting high in his cheeks. His slightly swollen lips smiled down at Noya. It was a mystery to him how Asahi could get his face fucked and look so incredibly sweet and soft afterwards. In response, Noya beamed right back at him. 

He reached for his shirt and started wiping down Asahi, who immediately protested: „Ah, wait, just take my-“

Something in him was all smug at how hoarse Asahi’s voice sounded as he shushed him. „It’s alright, I’ll take care of it in the bathroom.“ If he took immense pleasure in the fact that there would be traces of their spunk on his shirt and none of the other players would be able to tell, Asahi didn’t need to know.

Once they were both as clean as they could get, Noya watched Asahi struggle into his shirt, then put on his own. The damp spots near the collar cooled his skin.

Asahi gave him an expectant look and asked: „Okay?“

„Okay what?“

„Do I look okay?“

Noya examined him critically. „Well, you totally look like you went on your knees and got your face fucked stupid, but other than-“

Asahi laughed and shoved Noya out of the door. The force of it caused him to almost fall flat on his face. If he didn’t know Asahi so well he would have thought that he was proving a point, but luckily Noya had first-hand experience with Asahi, the Dork.

They looked around the hallway. „So,“ Asahi said, „About knowing where that bathroom was…“

„That was a total lie I completely pulled out of my ass,“ Noya replied cheerfully.

Asahi’s grin was slightly lop-sided. „I figured.“

So they traced their way back to the gym hall, because Noya argued that the restrooms couldn’t be too far from the halls since the school wouldn’t want to be sued in case students burst their bladders. This sound logic didn’t convince Asahi in the slightest, but he didn’t have a better suggestion so they just walked back to where they had come from.

They came across the bathrooms close enough to sports hall three for Noya to gasp: „I am literally the smartest person I know.“

„I am sure they will erect statues of you once you’ve cured cancer,“ Asahi commented drily as he stepped into the restroom. Now it was Noya’s turn to laugh and shove him.

They went over to the sinks and Noya didn’t lose any time in stripping his shirt back off. The water was almost icy on his fingers as he rinsed the cum stains out of it. Next to him, Asahi washed his hands and face with soap. Noya wanted to be kind of grumpy about it, but that would have been dumb. Asahi couldn’t really walk around with dried cum on his face and smell like dicks, could he? Noya still kind of wanted him to, though. Maybe that was kind of weird? Noya shrugged these thoughts out of his head, they didn’t get him anywhere.

He turned to Asahi, who, for some reason, wrestled with the tiniest little hair tie that he was trying to squeeze his fingers through, almost pinching them off during the attempt. Noya snatched it out of his hands and positioned himself behind Asahi.

„Did you lose all of your hair ties again?“ Noya asked as he combed his fingers through Asahi’s hair. 

Asahi sighed and evaded: „I couldn’t find my usual ones at home, so I took my mom’s.“

Noya didn’t respond anything to that, didn’t even make fun of him for that. He just stood behind Asahi, brushed his fingers through strands of his hair with his heart suddenly skyrocketing into his throat because it had hit him like a freight train. He’d said Asahi’s first name earlier. Just like that. With his mouth against Asahi’s hot face he’d said it. No honorific or anything, just… Asahi. _Right there_ , on the tip of his tongue. And Asahi, he’d, well, he’d said Noya’s name without the honorific, too, although that probably didn’t count because Noya had cut him off by pushing his own cum into Asahi’s mouth. 

He looked on as his hands gathered Asahi’s hair into a half bun. Noya’s lips were halfway through mouthing that name again before he pressed them together at the last second. His heartbeat was already decelerating again, whatever that had been about. He was just being weird today, everybody had those days sometimes. It was probably puberty or some shit like that. Puberty-induced weirdness.

Noya swiftly pulled Asahi’s hair halfway through the last knot he’d tied and let go. Asahi took a second to test his handiwork, but it was flawless, of course. Asahi turned to him, smile blinding. „Thank you, you actually did a good job at it,“ he teased.

Noya grinned in response, put his hand on the back of Asahi’s neck. He didn’t even need to exert any pressure, Asahi bent down towards him like a well-trained puppy. His lips were cold from the water and that wooden scent he always carried with him was smothered under the artificial citrus smell from the soap. Noya sucked lightly on Asahi’s bottom lip, sank his teeth into it. If it was slightly more plump than usual, Noya would be the only one to notice.

After one last nip he released Asahi and mumbled against his lips: „When we get out our sleeping stuff later, put your futon next to mine.“

Asahi looked at him a little bemused, but kept the smile. „Okay?“

„I don’t really sleep so well with other people in the room, so I’ll probably wake up during the night. And when I do, I’ll wake you up and we go back here and suck each other off, but at the same time.“

There was a beat of silence. „You mean you want to-“

„Absolutely,“ Noya confirmed, „I think it would be hot! Do you want to try?“

Asahi huffed a laugh. „Yeah, I… Yes, okay.“

„Great!“ Noya grinned and planted one on Asahi again before making his way towards the door.

Together, they left the bathroom, Noya barely managing to pull the damp fabric of his shirt down his head, and walked back into the gym hall. Suga spotted them as soon as they came in.

„There you are, did you walk all the way back to Karasuno to use the restroom?“ he asked, passing Asahi his water bottle.

„Nah,“ Noya responded, „Our Ace just had to piss like a race horse.“

Asahi almost choked on his water. „Noya-San!“ he squeaked, his face wavering between indignation, embarrassment and amusement. If it would have been just the two of them, he would have probably just gone for the amusement, maybe thrown something back at Noya. But alas, they weren’t alone.

He snickered and followed it with: „Yeah, okay, maybe I didn’t actually know the way to the toilets and we ended up wandering the corridors. I _did_ find them eventually, though!“

„That’s my man!“ Ryuu cheered and high-fived him so hard that Noya’s hand smarted painfully.

The sound of a whistle rang through the hall, alerting them to get back to their field. Noya gulped down as much water as he could without running into the danger of puking it up during a dive. As he jogged back to his team, his eyes followed Asahi out on the court. They swept over his back, his neck, down his arms. Noya watched as his expression slowly settled into the focus that would allow him to pound spike after spike into the other side of the field. And Noya would help him, would skin his knees and scrape his hands to save all those balls for him again and again. 

Later, he would get to kiss Asahi again, touch him again, make him feel so fucking good, experience what it was like to make Asahi cum down his throat while fucking his mouth.

It was simply _perfect_. The grin on Noya’s face threatened to eclipse the sun. 

When he woke hours later from a fitful sleep, he turned around and stared into the dark. A curtain was drawn over the high windows in their room, but the street lights were close and strong enough to filter through. It didn’t take Noya long to uncover Asahi’s sleeping form next to him. 

He was turned towards Noya, curled in on himself like somebody half his size. His hair was a splash of watercolor, running over his pillow and down his face. Noya watched his chest rise and fall and listened for the sound of his breathing in the darkness, tried to separate it out from the snores and sighs of his teammates, but couldn’t.

His hand crept through the empty space between their futons towards Asahi. He wanted to touch his shoulder, maybe his head, shake Asahi awake like he’d said he would. Instead, Noya watched as his hand hovered towards Asahi’s mouth. Two of his fingers reached out and freed a strand of hair that had gotten stuck on Asahi’s upper lip while he slept. They made slow work of it, as if they were unraveling a knot. The pads of his fingers grazed Asahi’s lips now and again. Even in sleep, they were so soft. 

Noya could feel Asahi’s breath waft gently over his fingers. The breath he couldn’t hear before, now he felt it warm his fingertips.

Quickly, Noya retracted his hand. He held it close to his face, stared at Asahi through the gloom. He was being creepy. And weird. Again. Maybe he wasn’t having a weird day, maybe it was just a weird week for him. _Or_ just a weird sports trip. Like how some people got homesick when they were away, Noya got weird. The best thing was to not get distracted and just forget about it.

Noya’s eyes didn’t leave Asahi’s sleeping face. He pulled his hand in further, it almost touched his lips. He would just give Asahi a few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that Nishinoya would be a little bit out of touch with his feelings once they concern boys and Asahi in general, hence this. There's just something about the idea of him being super attracted to Asahi, but not really understanding why. And also totally not giving a shit, at least in this situation.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you very much for reading and making it all the way to the end!


End file.
